


Salted Caramel

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Businessman Logan, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, M/M, Work Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Derek loves work parties with Logan's coworkers. They're just absolutely divine.Fluffuary day 8 - Loceit!!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Salted Caramel

Derek rolled his eyes as the boss's wife "humbly" accepted compliments for her brownies. He turned to Logan.

"Must we have come to your little work party?" Derek asked with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, you know you love mocking the others. I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't think you'd have a field day," Logan chuckled. Derek huffed and raised his chin, looking away from Logan.

"I won't deign to give you an answer," he said.

"You know, when you avoid telling me, I assume I'm right," Logan commented, the smile in his voice making Derek smile too. He turned back to look at his husband in the eyes.

"You're  _ always _ right, Love. Couldn't possibly be wrong," Derek said, with heavy sarcasm. Logan's brow furrowed, and Derek smiled, tapping his nose with a finger. "Sarcasm, dear."

"Ah. Yes, I see. Well, I may not always be right, but I'm certainly rarely wrong," Logan huffed, adjusting his tie and glasses as if embarrassed. Derek clucked his tongue and swatted Logan's hands away from his tie, fixing it back into place. Logan was always so cute when he was embarrassed. He was also cute when he was having difficulty understanding Derek's sarcasm, which was one of many reasons he'd originally taken such an interest in the man.

"You're so precious, Darling," Derek sighed happily. Logan's face colored beautifully. He straightened in his seat. "Alright, tell me. Who was in charge of planning this abysmal party?"

"Ah, that would have been Cheryl. She nagged me for days on whether or not I'd be bringing my  _ wife _ ," Logan said, raising an eyebrow. He glanced pointedly towards a photograph of Derek lounging with their pet snake that sat on his desk, just outside the conference room in which the party was being held.

Derek snorted, his fingers immediately twining with Logan's left, turning to flash the wedding band towards the party. "At least she was aware of your marriage."

"No, she isn't entirely oblivious," Logan said in her favor.

"Are all the snacks quite so ridiculous?" Derek scoffed. He watched as someone loaded a plate with pink, heart shaped popcorn balls. "It's tacky. Who did Cheryl put in charge of the snacks?"

"Evan. He's not exactly a cook, mind you. He got all the recipes off pinterest," Logan informed. Derek wrinkled his nose.

"Well, then at least they'd look pretty on their own," he commented. He turned to Logan. "Well, dear? Are you going to introduce me to some of your accountant friends? Be sure to show me off like a prized catch."

"Oh, but Love, you caught  _ me _ ," Logan teased, lifting Derek's hand to his heart. "The moment you smiled genuinely at me."

Derek blushed. " _ How _ can you just say that sincerely without even a hint of- god, you ridiculous man, you act like we're newly-weds, some days."

"I'm not god, but thank you," Logan stated with absolutely no irony, and Derek let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You have been spending far too much time with my friends. Go back to your own," Derek joked.

"What's mine is yours," Logan said smoothly, and if Derek had told Logan  _ he _ acted like a newly-wed, then that was nothing to say that Derek did not flush and stammer at that sentence as if he himself were newly-wed.

Five years married to Logan did not seem long until he reflected upon it. Derek often times had to remind himself that the ring on his finger that he sometimes couldn't look away from was in fact five years old. Five years, it was incredible.

Derek had never believed in marriage. He'd seen it as frivolous and unnecessary. If two people really loved each other, what did it matter if they were married? He'd joked with Virgil and Remus multiple times about marrying one of them for the tax benefits, but he'd never wanted a marriage or wedding.

Then Logan came into his life, and if that wasn't wonderful enough of him, he'd  _ stayed _ . Derek didn't even realize his views of marriage had changed even a little bit until Logan was down on one knee, in the park where they'd first met.

They'd tried to plan a beautiful wedding to invite all their friends to, but Derek didn't care enough for convention, and Logan didn't care enough for frivolity. They wound up dragging Patton and Virgil to the courthouse and just signing the necessary documents.

"I believe you asked me to introduce you to people?" Logan questioned, drawing Derek from his reverie.

"Yes, go ahead Love," Derek said with a smooth smile. "Let's  _ mingle _ , Mr. Sanders."

Logan laughed. "Of course, Mr. Sanders."


End file.
